


Not So Meet Cute

by littlehuntress



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years Arthur and Eames have been telling everyone they know elaborate stories of how they met, when they actually say the truth for once they're met with laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Meet Cute

Mal has a knack for story telling, her favorite tale to recount is the one about how she and Dom met. She uses a lot of hand gestures and her eyes shine bright whenever she does. So one afternoon after listening to The Passionate Tale of Dom and Mal, she asks to them, "How did you two meet?" 

Arthur throws one furtive glance at Eames who's smirking. Mal also loves to listen. Especially if it's about romance.

Eames concocts a story of how he was a revolutionary and Arthur was young and hopeful to become a police officer, each working for a different side of the law, but in the end dreamshare swayed them both and here they are. Together.

Mal is gleeful and believes every word out of Eames' mouth. Arthur is a bit annoyed, but in the end agrees that was their not-so-meet-cute.

Dom happens to think they met after Eames got out of prison. He in fact has never seen so much as the outside of one. Eames and Arthur are a bit blurry on the details of that one, they were probably drunk when the words just weaved themselves one after the other. 

Some have heard the story of the dreaded ex and Eames appearing into Arthur's life like a beacon of hope or something. Arthur _hates_ that story. 

Yusuf heard about the odd adventures of the law student and the professional fighter, and Saito got the undercover spy story. They must be excellent liars because they're believed every single time. Sure, Eames is the forger, but Arthur mouth runs wild with exceptionally specific details about the first time they ever saw each other like he's daring Eames to come up with more farcical events. 

They have a bag full of anecdotes. Every once in a while they have to revisit their stories so they don't mess up.

But when they tell Ariadne the truth, the one that really matters, she laughs.

Together they piece images, sounds, smells, feelings and they come up with the big picture of that day. Arthur's Armani suit and the cup of coffee dumped on it. Eames' snicker and Arthur's irritated glare. Their first foray into dreamshare together.

Ariadne doesn't believe them even though there are no explosions, no wars to win, no dreams. Only their reality. 

Arthur looks at Eames and shakes his head, the firs time he saw the man he just knew. It might not have been love at first sight, but it sure as hell was the start of something.


End file.
